Slave to the Capital
by Writerchic88
Summary: This is Finnick's story from the time from his win of the Hunger Games to The 74th Hunger Games, it has a lot of Anick smut. Please R&R I want feedback even if you don't like it... :-D! ALSO RATED M FOR A REASON, IT IS VERY DARK!
1. Chapter 1

Slave to the Capital

By Writerchic88

**Hey! This is my newest fic, it's told from the eyes of Finnick about his time in sexual slavery as a capital whore. Also, if you like this check out my other fics! R&R**

As the cannon sounded Claudius Templesmith's booming voice came over the sky.

"Congratulations Finnick Odair you have just won the 65th Hunger Games!"

I grinned to the sky, this was amazing! I'd won!

"So as you see Finnick, your only option is well to do me some… shall we say… services." President Snow slickly said in his snake-like voice, the scent of blood and roses wafting towards me.

"I owe you nothing! I won the hunger games and I don't want to be your… your personal whore!" I growled. Snow grinned, his puffy lips curling into a sinister smile.

"Oh but you do owe me. The only reason you were able to win was because of the trident sent to you. That was one of the most expensive gifts ever sent to a tribute. If one of your, ahem, richer sponsors hadn't been there, I doubt that you would have made it to even the final 8." He sneered.

_No! I wouldn't couldn't didn't want to even listen to this, let alone live it._

"So like I said you really only have the one option, Klarch!" He said and called for one of his servants. Klarch came up and grabbed my arms and put them behind my back I was escorted to President Snow's personal car, thrown in and driven somewhere.

PRESIDENT SNOW'S POV

"Reginta?" I purred into the phone.

"Dahlink, is this my Pookie Wookie?" My Russian trainer purrs back.

"Reginta I am sending a new one over to you put your best girls on him."

"Okay my dahlink, I will." The line clicked.

FINNICK'S POV

When my blindfold finally came off I found myself outside a hotel room, actually in front of a hallway of hotel rooms but I was being shoved towards the first one. It opened on its own, revealing the dimmed room. As I was pushed inside I saw the rest of scene awaiting me. A scantily dressed woman stretched out on the bed just waiting for me.

"Vinnick Odair," she rasped her voice heavily accented, "Are you ready for your trainink?"

I cleared my throat unwilling to actually come anywhere near her. Suddenly she was next to me and she was…. naked. The scanty clothes I'd seen were no more.

"Vinnick, do not deny what you want. Give me it… rise for me." She whispered huskily. At first I had no idea what she was talking about but then I realized it, and realized that I was.

"There we go Vinnick. Now come here. "She grabbed my shirt and dragged me onto the bed throwing me onto it. She tore off my shirt, yes, tore. Then slipped her slinky form down to my pants slowly unbuttoning them and slipping them off she could fully see what she'd done to me now.

"Good Vinnick." She whispered lolling her tongue onto it. As soon as the ripple of pleasure ripped through me my underpants were gone. My manhood bounced as it escaped it's bonds. But soon was captured in her hands…

All I could do was think,

How would I escape this one?

**There is much more to come but you have to review in order to get that! :-D –**

**Wrietchic88**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to Howlynn for the review! Sorry that the first chapter was a bit short I was just trying to start it off, and *Looks around embarrassed* I've never actually written anything M-rated! Sooo, part of it was me just postponing the inevitable. Also sorry about the Russian accent thing. I blanked on that and feel really stupid. So again sorry I've changed it to just accent now. Anyway on with the story.**

_How was I going to get out of this one? _The answer was… I wasn't. Yes, that's right; Finnick Odair who escaped death and won the Hunger Games couldn't escape the grip of a prostitute. Then she started stroking. I moaned with the sheer pleasure of it all, and felt awful, how I could be getting pleasure out of this I was saving myself, I don't know? But too soon I was caught up in the moment. The feel of her soft hands stroking me then they were _wet_, no, her tongue had come out and licked my length. Her warm wet mouth enveloped me and plunged me deep into her mouth. I moaned a clenching feeling throbbed through me. Suddenly I was on my back and her, she was on my head her clit was in my mouth.

"Lick me Vinnick, C'mon eat me!" She screamed, In her accented voice. I tentatively gave her a lick and she shrieked. But I stopped I couldn't keep going, but then I felt a sharp pain in my manhood. I felt down and withdrew my hand to see a lot of blood. She'd cut me, because I'd stopped.

"Yes, Vinnick, your clients won't let you stop and neither will I continue or I will go against orders and give you fully fledged sex."

"You mean you're not going to go all the way?" I asked.

"Of course not, not unless you eat me already." So I did, slurping up her juices until she cummed over my face wiping it all over my chest. I was repulsed.

"But how come you didn't make me ejaculate?" I asked.

"Do not worry my Vinnick." She simpered giving my head a last flick of her tongue causing me to whimper. "You will you will."

After she'd pushed me out of the room, she'd walked me down the hall and shoved me into the next room.

"Well, aren't you a big boy?" voice called from within. Another naked woman came up before me. "I trust my associate taught you the oral lesson?" I nodded. "Good have you ever jerked off before." I stared at her. "You know taken a cold shower, wanking off?" I nodded blushing. "Good because some women or men will want you to just do that in front of them instead of an actual performance on them. So go ahead and do it." I blushed again and took my manhood in my hand slowly touching it, wincing and I rubbed against the bleeding cut. "Faster I want you cumming in 2 minutes tops!" I went faster jerking it until I had an errection. "Faster!" She screeched enjoying my expression of pure disgust. I went faster and faster beginning to moan forgetting where I was until, "Five… four…. Three… two…" And I cummed the liquid sliding down my manhood only to be lapped up by the woman's tongue.

As soon as she was done I was taken to the next room, who knew what would be happening in there.

"This lesson is all about pleasuring her, without pleasuring yourself. You have to remember that she paid for you and ergo you are sometimes only expected to act as such." Said the fully clothed woman in front of my, her large breasts were spilling out of her top and the look in her eyes was ferocious. I was instructed to be sexy and to remove her shirt and I tried to do as such. Her breasts flopped as I pulled off her top looking inviting and making me tingle. I was pushed onto her and started kneading her breasts getting turned on by the moans and groans emanating from her.

"Well go on don't be shy" She said, "Lick them." So I did rolling her nipples around in my mouth and nibbling on her skin, she screeched in pleasure.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" She giggle as I did what I was told and pulled down her pants. I did to her what I'd done before and soon enough was at the mouth of the last door in the hall. The toughest trainer and the longest session.

**Wow, that was very M. I didn't know I had that in me. *Blushing*. Anyway, R&R and check out my other fic's too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Door**

**BY WRITERCHIC88**

I gulped as I entered the last door; this was not going to be pretty. I was roughly shoved by Klarch into it and was met by the strangest sight yet. A woman, okay that part wasn't the most unusual, whose skin was a purple tint and her body was tattooed with ivy leaves that branched all around her body, lay stretched across the bed. I felt oddly relieved this "client" was less human looking than the others she was alien and inferior. Hopefully this wouldn't be as hard as the others.

"Finnick Odair? Are you ready for the final stage of training?" Her harsh tongue said as it cut through the silence.

"Not really I think I might just skip this lesson." I grinned ruefully. She didn't crack a smile. _Good she's even less human now; no sense of humor how inhuman is that? _She came up and looked me up and down.

"Silence, boy, this is your last lesson, this is full blown. There will be no minor details to it. You just do this."

She lay out in the bed in a supposedly provocative position. I went over to her sighing as I pushed inward feeling her expanding around me. This was obviously something she had done before. I tried to block out every feeling of this awful situation, but it was hard because every thrust was punctuated by a moan and having her long sharp claws digging into my back where her hands clenched.

I groaned at the supreme horror of it but she took it as pleasure.

"Yes, Finnick!", "Keep going!", and "OOoooh!"'s punctuated the air as the experience drew to a close.

I groaned as an orgasm washed over me, rippling through my unwilling body.

"Does anyone else want to bid higher than $5,000 for the mystery prize?" Cried out the announcer's voice throughout the room. Obviously the special prize was quite special as the gaggles of high class women continued to anxiously shriek out higher and higher bids.

This special prize was my prized possession, Finnick Odair. Everyone wanted him because he was fresh. Suddenly a booming voice cried out , "Nine hundred thousand dollars." Everyone looked to the source of a voice, a pale blue skinned woman with caramel silky straight hair that flowed down to her calves. I grinned.

"President Snow? Shall I call Mr. Odair?" My assistant whispered to me. I grinned maliciously and answered,

"No I should break the new to him myself." Quickly I whipped out my phone and dialed a few numbers eventually his voice came over the speaker.

"Finnick Odair, prepare to meet your first client."

_My first client_ I thought horrified, _already?_ But I had just gotten back from the gruesome training there was no way I could have a client by now, but I did. I received word that I was to meet my _client_ at 6 in a limo that would be parked outside. From there I'd go to the hotel where the training had taken place, the hotel was also used for the meetings.

At six walked outside slowly and regretting every move I made. Klarch showed up, as he has a knack for doing in the best of situations, and shoved me into the car. With a slap on the trunk the car sped off leading me to the horrors in the hotel room.

"OOOOooooooh! OOOOoooohhhh! Finnick!" My client shrieked. She was grotesque, her skin was a creamy blue that was wrapped and warped with a darker blue colored vine tattoos, her long hazelnut hair was long, too long for my liking anyway. It curled all the way toward her calves and as we continued it flew in all directions creating a not-so-unwanted veil between us. As our session came to a close I was relieved, my first client wasn't as bad as I imagined, so maybe the next one wouldn't be much worse.

**LATER THE NEXT DAY **

"Hello, Mr. Odair, we would like you to take a vacation from any duties you have at the Capital, and take up a temporary residence at the Havich Hotel. President Snow requests that you stay there until next Monday. It appears as if you have been booked several times a day for the next week. He apologizes for any inconviences."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been really busy! But, um…, R&R and I'll update again ASAP! Enjoy**

I was booked for an entire long weekend! This was insane. But my duty unless I wanted to die, or have others around me die. This was horrible forced into prostitution by the president. My conclusion is that I'll separate myself from the subject. Put myself into a sort of trance, and remove myself from the situation. This weekend was going to be the longest one in my life.

My first 'client' was a woman I recognized as President Snow's secretary. She sickened me. When I met her at the room I was staying in she immediately threw her naked body at me, it was laced with alterations, jewels and strings of pearls embedded within her skin.

Her orders were for me to cum myself and then rub myself over her body and see what happened. My hands wrapped around my penis which throbbed under my hands. I began stroking it lightly , brushing my thumb over the head and tensing as I noticed her staring at me _hungrily_. Eventually I cummed and watched her grab me and lap up all of it. I nearly vomited right then and there.

She then stretched out on the bed and beckoned me, I went up to her and before I could do anything she was practically humping me, rubbing her naked body all over me. I was horrified and removed myself from everything. Once her instructions were through she stood up, blew me a kiss, and walked away. The first of many yet to come. My next client came shortly after I'd cleaned up the room from the first encounter. I opened the door and then my jaw dropped to the ground. My next client was a man.

**President Snow's POV**

"President Snow?" My secretary, Shellja, asked from the door straightening her blouse. "Mr. Odair's on line 1." I grinned, I had been expecting this and anticipating the torture it would cause Finnick.

"Hello, Finnick." I said, grinning.

"Snow." Finnick said coldly, "What are you playing at sending a man to have my services. You know perfectly well I'm not like that."

"Oh, my dear Finnick," I simpered. "I don't care if _you're _not like that this is all about fulfilling the fantasies of others." He grunted at me and slammed down the phone down.

Oh, how I love the treat of torture.

_FPOV_

After Snow hung up the phone, I came out of the bathroom, where I had been, in surrender I walked toward him. I recognized the man as being one of the main reporters of Panem. He disgusted me.

His request was this, that he would pleasure me and then I would give him his. Before I could object he had flipped me around and shoved himself into my butthole. He proceeded to pump in and out of me. I had heard of this type of strange anal sex, done only by those in the Capital who didn't want to get pregnant and wouldn't use the medicines, or just by those who had gotten addicted to the feeling. But you were supposed to stretch and use lubrications. This sickening man had just shoved himself in me and began pumping with no warning.

"Ahh yes, let me fuck that ass. Come on Finnie take it. Take me. OHHHH FUCK!" He began chanting, as really, he only pleasured himself and disrupted my bowel movement with his jerky _unlubricated_ cock. After he had cummed all over the inside and outside of my hole he turned his still hard cock toward me.

"Wasn't that good, Did I pleasure you good Finnie?" He growled at me, but before I could comment about how he didn't do anything but horrible things to my body, he'd put his dick right under my nose. "Suck" he ordered simply. Just wanting it to be over, I did. But it took forever. He grabbed my head, commenting on the golden locks and then as my mouth slipped over his dick, he began bucking into me, slamming his cock into my throat making me gag. Then he slipped out of me and told me to just lick and massage. I licked the length of his cock and grabbed his swollen balls, pushing into them with as much disguised malice as I could muster. He groaned and moaned and gasped dramatically. And bucked again. Slipping back into my mouth he went even hard SLAMGAGSLAMGAGSLAMGAG, it went and his balls smacking my face covering my chin with his hair and cum. Once he came in my mouth and made me swallow everything he looked from my face to my swollen and throbbing dick.

"Poor Finnie didn't have enough. Lick my hole and jerk yourself off and then I'll leave." I licked his asshole, smelling the awful stench emanating from the shit hole. As I rubbed my hand over the tip of my dick for the final time I cummed. I rubbed it all over the stinky hole of his before he cummed too and right into… MY HAIR.

"What the heck?" I yelled at his. Not wanting any of his seed anywhere near me.

"Sorry, Finnie but I was told by an anonymous source that it was necessary to our next client that you shower. So I decided to leave you something to actually shower.

**Well, that's it for now but I will update soon. BTW I loooove the face that you all are reading (I can see the number of how many people look at my story. But what really bugs me it that no one's really reviewing, or what seriously peeves me is when someone favorites of alerts my story but then doesn't review. Like it would really take that much longer. I don't care if you're not sure what to write. Just right I liked it or I didn't like it. No need to get elaborate or anything. :-D – **

** Writerchic**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's chapter 5 PLEASE REVIEW!**

PSPOV

"Sir, Mr. President. Um…can I ask why you… brought me here." Asked the slight girl in front of me.

"Ms…" I asked.

"Cresta, Annie Cresta." Annie said.

"Ah yes, Ms. Cresta. Now I trust you have been informed of the new occupation of your dear Finnick?" She bit her lip… I took it as a yes.

"Well, our dear Finnick has been getting all sorts of complaints saying that he's not into what he's doing. I can only assume it is because he has never had a sexual experience where he wasn't forced." She winced. "So, getting to the point Ms. Cresta. I know Mr. Odair has feelings for you thanks to the peacekeepers of District 4, so I would like you to give him an enjoyable sexual experience." She blushed.

"B-b-but…" She stammered.

"I understand you live with your grandparents, right?" I asked her.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Well, it would be a pity is one of them got in an _accident._" I bared my teeth my eyes glinting evilly.

FPOV

After my horrible encounter with the Shower Lady, who wanted rough sex in the shower , left I was alone at last my next appointment wasn't until tomorrow.

But if that was true than why was someone knocking on my door. I got up and threw on some pants as I went to answer it. Outside I saw something – or someone- that nearly stopped my heart. Annie, my dear sweet Annie from back home. I was so intoxicated by the sight of my love that I almost didn't notice that she was silently crying and that Klarch was behind her poised to show her into my room if necessary. Almost.

"Annie?" I choked out. She looked up at me trough tear filled eyes. 'Wha-what's wrong?" I asked suddenly concerned. My eyes widened in revelation. This was a Whore Hotel, why would Annie be here? The situations that rolled through my head were each worse than the one before, suddenly Klarch shoved her towards me. She tripped at the suddenness of it and fell into my ready arms. I pulled her close as Klarch walked away. "Annie." I murmured into her hair. She looked up at me about to say something when her eyes slid past my face and behind me, they took on a hard edge. I turned to look and saw what I already knew was there. A newly installed camera watching me.

I knew exactly what Annie was thinking so I decided to test my theory ,

"Fuck off, Snow!" I yelled straight at the camera, I felt Annie tense.

PSPOV

I watched at Finnick turned on the screen and seemed to look at me. He yelled something but I didn't hear, because the cameras were view only. Just to make sure Finnick and Annie did just what they were supposed to do.

Ten Minutes Later

Seeing as nothing had happened and I was tired of waiting I assumed Snow couldn't hear what I was saying.

"Annie, go ahead he can't hear us." We were still in the same position. My arms wrapped tight around her quivering body, her tears spilling onto my naked chest. She stared at me worried for a second but then consented. She put her head on my shoulder.

"Well, Finnick, It's really good to see you… I mean _really good_. But I wish the circumstances were better…" As she trailed off she looked up at me and began to tell me everything.

"… So I guess that means we are supposed to have sex." She concluded. I was tense, ready to punch something, wanting to punch someone- a very specific someone.

"Annie, I couldn't. I could never forcibly take you." I murmured.

"Well it won't be forced." She murmured to me in an I'm-trying-too-hard-to-be-sexy voice, it was nothing like her own honey sweet wind chime like voice. "Besides if I'm going to lose it, it might as well be with someone I love." I stared at her. _Lose it?_ _Lose it? Lose it? Lose it? _OOOh.

"You're losing your virginity to the capital." I growled. My chest felt like someone had punched a hole through my chest. I was longing to snatch her up right now and give her, her first and best sex ever. But another part is disgusted with myself, with Snow, with the capital for forcing to give up one of the most sacred things she can give. "No, I'm not going to do that to you."

"Pleeeease Finnick." Annie looked into my eyes. Pleading with me to take her… and I was argueing!

"No, Annie, it would be like…like rape!" I argued.

"Finnick, you don't understand. If I don't do this he'll hurt my family. And then he'll sell me off and what those men will do to me will be rape." She reasoned. "Besides, I love you." I stared.

"What? You-You, l-l-l…-" I stammered.

"Yes Finnick, I love you. I always have, Ever since the day you defended me from those bullies at school."

"Oh, Annie, I love you." And with that I kissed her. This was unlike any kiss I'd had, It was sensuous and passionate. Our mouths moved in perfect harmony and I roared in passion as I felt her small tongue caressing my lips asking for entry. They opened and I slid my own tongue into her small warm mouth grappling with hers. I felt her hands tickling the hem of my shirt, then suddenly it was off she'd pulled off my shirt and thrown it aside, her hands roaming around my chest while we kissed. I thrust my hands beneath her own shirt and felt the slim slightness of her figure. I cupped her breasts, over the simple beige bra she was wearing. It wasn't fancy, But it was more damn sexy than any of the other bra's I'd seen.

I unhooked it from the back, and was rewarded by the amazing sight of her naked breasts. They weren't super big but big enough were there was plenty room to be jealous. The best part was I knew she was 100% natural. I finally broke our kiss, gasping for air and licked and kissed my way down to her nipples. I bit and licked and kissed them, until they were puckered and red. Her hands tangled themselves in my locks ad I kissed as steamy path down to her belly button. My hands fumbled over her button as I unzipped her pants and slid them and her underwear down her gorgeous legs. Kissing those very legs on my way back up to her nub. As I licked her inner thigh she whimpered, her own hands fumbling at my own pants, she took both those and my underpants off I one go. Which left my dick to smack my abs. She stared, then moaned!

That was it without warning I had picked her up and literally thrown her onto the bed before joining her there myself. I positioned myself so that my mouth was right over her nub and my dick had slid into the hollow between her breasts. I lowered myself onto her nub, groaning at how abnormally wet she was down there, the stuff was seeping to her thighs, I `roughly rubbing her clit with my thumb so that her legs jerked in pleasure and that she gasped and groaned. I slowly slid my tongue over her slit, faster and faster until she was screaming….. screaming my_ name! _

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Finnick! God! Finnick! Oh pleas don't stop Ooo DON'T STOP!" She ordered.

I lapped up all the juices I could, but they just kept coming. Eventually I slid in my finger, relishing in how tight she was, How her walls sucked onto my coating my finger in her delicious juices. Before my finger was all the way in I hit the wall. Her hymen. Oh, God, she was so small I was going to wreck her. I slid in a second finger just to prepare her for the coming onslaught. She whimpered, and I began to pump. They slid in and out slowly at first, but then

"Oh, my, God, Finnick. Baby, PLEASE, go fast. GO FAST!" She moaned. And I complied.

I slammed the tips of my fingers into her hymen. Not enough to break it but enough to make every slam punctuated by a sharp gasp. I pumped as hard as I possibly could until my fingers were sucked into her walls as she clenched around me, her orgasm ripping throughout her body.

"Oooooooooooh _FINNICK!"_ she moaned, I felt myself get even harder at the sound and suddenly realized I was about to burst. A fact that was obviously not only known by me. I sat up and pulled her next to me. Waiting for her to ride out and recover from her first orgasm ever. She was shuddering and moaning. I did this to her, _me_. Even if she moved on from me I would always be her first.

She looked at me. Eyes clouded from the supreme pleasure she was in and then the flicked down to my swollen dick. She stared back into my eyes and kissed me again. This kiss was slower but deeper and full of love nonetheless. Then I felt a whisper of a touch on my dick. I groaned as my dick leaked pre-cum. I looked down to see her staring fascinated at my dick. She was running her fingertips up and down the length, cupping my balls and, hell _massaging _them! I groaned and bucked my hips, signaling that I was in need. She complied immediately, placing a wet open mouthed kiss on the head of my cock. I whined. She swirled her tongue around the head and plunged my deep within her throat. She took me whole then she started pumping, not only with her warm mouth, and heavenly tongue. But with her soft small hands. I began bucking, slamming into her mouth she'd just let get and given me one more squeezing pump, before I cummed.

Now I know firsthand, thanks to my second client today, that when giving a blowjob if the person cums in your throat it's necessary to swallow it, but I'd cummed all over myself. Annie still lapped up every bit she could get and swallowed the lot. She grinned at me hazily but then her eyes unclouded from the lust that was there.

"Um… Finnick? President Snow gave me… instructions on how we were to do this..." She murmured. I was worried did that mean she hadn't wanted to have… done that.

"Annie I don't want you to do something you don't-" I started.

"No…no... Fin I really want you but… Snow said we were to um… masturbate ourselves first." She said fast blushing. I grinned at her innocence.

"You can give a blowjob like _that, _but are embarrassed to pleasure yourself?" I asked, incredulous .

"Well I don't-"Her answer was cut off by a knock at the door, revealing a tray of toys. Annie, my sweet innocent Annie, stared directly at the largest of the lot.

APOV

I grabbed the toy as we head back to the bed where I stared into Fin's eyes and kissed him. His hands were drawn to my chest where he was playing with my nipples and causing me to squirm. As soon as I was wet enough, I broke the kiss and silently signaled Finnick to leave the bed, which he did. I positioned the toy at my entrance.

"Annie, not all the way, that's _my _job." He claimed. I blushed and then shoved the toy inside. It was a big toy and it stretched my walls until they hurt. Finnick stared as I pushed it hard into me. My insides screamed as the ridged thing slammed into my hymen hard enough to make me whimper. Finnick groaned and grabbed his penis. I slowly began pumping building the speed until I was whipping the thing up and down over and over. My climax ripped through me and I screamed.

"FINNICK!" I moaned.

FPOV

"ANNIE!" I groaned out as I cummed. The exact same time as Annie screamed. Screamed _my _name. It was so utterly perfect, that I ran over to her picked up and started ravishing her body with hot open mouthed kisses. She groaned as she recovered from her climax. I laid he out on the bed and spread her legs before me I had a perfect view of that body.

"Are you sure your ready?" I asked. She groaned grinding her hips into me. That was answer enough. I thrust.

**Well, that's it for now but I will update soon. BTW I loooove the fact that you all are reading (I can see the number of how many people look at my story.) But what really bugs me it that no one's really reviewing, or what seriously peeves me is when someone favorites of alerts my story but then doesn't review. Like it would really take that much longer. I don't care if you're not sure what to write. Just right I liked it or I didn't like it. No need to get elaborate or anything. :-D – **

**Writerchic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the next chapter... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry to snyone whos waited on this chapter I promise to try and keep up more... enjoy.**

I was amazed at how tight she was even after that toy. Her walls sucked my because I was too wide as well for her. The small thing didn't even take half of half of my dick. I hit her hymen hard and her response was a jerk and a whine.

"Please Finnick, take me quickly." She pleaded.

I nodded and thrust as hard as I could into the thing keeping me from true sex with my love I felt a rip and a gush and was surrounded on all sides by her wet hot sucking walls_._ If I'd thought she'd been tight before it was nothing compared to now. I looked down at my sweet Annie to see the tears leaking from her eyes. I leaned down and gave her the most sincere kiss I could. She eventually wrapped her legs around my back and pushed me in. No matter how I wanted to take her hard and have the best orgasm I'll ever have (for the both of us) I couldn't, I didn't want to hurt her any further. I started thrusting only going three quarters of the way in but she was still whimpering as I did.

"I'm sorry Annie." I whispered. She grinned sexily up at me.

"For what? You feel so big inside me." She let out a moan as I slipped in deeper than I had intended to. "Come on, Fin," She grinned again. "Take me like you want to." She whispered next to me ear before biting it hard as I pressed in a little deeper. "Oooo Yes Fin. Take me, harder, faster." She moaned out breathily.

I slammed all the way in, her wet hot walls stretched over my whole stick coating it in her juices. She moaned loudly. Egged on I started pumping in and out, slipped my hands to her breasts, which were in full view. I played with one nipple as I licked down and bit the other. Annie's hands, which were at my shoulders, dug into my back as I sped up. I was pumping as fast as I could go. My deep thrusts were punctuated by groans and moans, so many of which we couldn't tell who was doing which. Then I felt her tight walls clench even tighter around me squeezing me in and causing me to cum at the same time.

"UUUOoooooooo!"We both moaned and collapsed next to each other. As we rode out the mother of all orgasms I took my dick out of her to find it covered in her juices her blood. She snuggled closer to me and sighed.

"Thanks Fin." She mumbled into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her. "It was amazing; I feel great considering the circumstances." Another knock on the door interrupted yet another of our moments and I opened it to see Klarch.

"Mr. Odair, the President would like to speak with you." He ordered, and shoved me into another room. It was a spotless white room. The only furniture was a sleek table and two chairs at either end. In one sat the ugly bastard, Snow.

"Hello Finnick. Now I know that you have been booked for the entire long weekend but-"

"You're not giving me more 'clients' are you?" Snow pursed his overlarge lips.

"No, but I do like the look of this girls of yours, Amie Castra." He said.

"Annie Cresta. " Snow waved my comment away.

"Anyway, we like the look of her and I think she's just what the capital men would want."

"You wouldn't, she doesn't owe you anything." I growled

"On the contrary, she mayn't owe me anything but she can have everything taken away." I grinned a toothy smile. "But, hold your horses, there is another option. You see Andie Creaska I exactly what the men want to _see _not who they want to do. So I am offering you the choice of recording what you do with her, or selling her to me at the price of your freedom."

**Well, that's it for now but I will update soon. BTW I loooove the fact that you all are reading (I can see the number of how many people look at my story.) But what really bugs me it that no one's really reviewing, or what seriously peeves me is when someone favorites of alerts my story but then doesn't review. Like it would really take that much longer. I don't care if you're not sure what to write. Just right I liked it or I didn't like it. No need to get elaborate or anything. :-D – **

**Writerchic**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I would love to thank all of my reviewers, there aren't many of you. But recently I decided I was going to really focus on the next fic I got a review on, and it wasn't this one, but then I got the sweetest review from Sarah () and TammLynn (not to mention my other reviews I love you!) and decided that it was going to be this one. Anyway, this chapter is very dark and has some very mature themes and violent explicit scenes so if you just want to skip the parts (I'll warn you before hand) I'll post a less detailed summary in the next chapter. Also, as a side note I've decided to not make Annie go mad… well mostly, you'll just have to wait and see what I mean. Also I am SO sorry for how late this was (that's why I made it extra long) but I have some of the other chapters typed up so I'll try to update based on reviews.**

"Finnick there's no way!" Annie argued as I finished recounting what Snow had told me. "I'm not letting you pass up an opportunity like that. Be free at least my first was you and not that sex instructor like you." I winced as she made a good point.

"Still, the thought of you with _other _men, just no!" I declared.

"Finnick, but I don/t want you going through this anymore!" She said looking at me softly her lips pouted, she was so amazing and cute, and I was already hard.

"But, Annie, don't you see that that's how I feel," I said, "But there's no way I'd film what we do, it's special and no on e else will EVER touch you like I do." I claimed. Then I pushed her under me, and slowly liked and kissed my way down her body. "MINE!" I declared every so often. Then I reached her beautiful sex, and laid a big wet kiss over the whole thing, she moaned. I licked her juices and she shrieked my name, I spurred on and stuck my tongue inside her. Only to be replaced by my finger, this hooked around, and found her G-spot. I rubbed my thumb over her sensitive spot and she bucked her hips. I suddenly started going faster, feeling her whole pussy swell. "See I am the only one able to make you scream." I said loudly sticking in 3 more fingers and slamming them into her, her walls clenched over me and she moaned out loudly.

"Oh, Fin." She sighed out, then flipped us over and reached into a drawer and brought out _handcuffs!_

She snapped my hands over my head and cuffed me to the bed. Than slinked down me to my dick and flicked her tongue over it. Then grabbed it and squeezed it hard. Letting her nails trail on it and she pumped me up and down, she took me in her mouth and started pounding her head up and down scraping her teeth against me and letting me hit the back of her throat. Then… she stopped.

"No, Annie, please!" I moaned I was so close to the edge. She started drooling letting her warm spit warm my dick and making me moan in pain, I was about to burst. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you why you should choose to film us." She whispered her breath caressing my dick, I whimpered.

"But I don't want men seeing-" I started, barley even coherent now.

"Seeing sure, but we both don't want men _doing_ me." She argues. I whimpered again, this was torture of the worst kind.

"Ok" I murmured not loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" She whispered again.

"OK, OK, OK. Just please Annie PLEASE." I groaned unable to move my hands, but bucking my hips wildly.

She grinned at her victory, and began her ministrations again.

PSPOV

"So we've made our decision." The slight girl in front of me said.

"Ahhh… and that is?" I questioned impatiently.

"We will… agree to be… filmed." She stuttered.

"Good," I said, "Now-" Only to be cut off.

"Excuse me President, but I do have some conditions." She said using a backbone, I didn't know she had. "Firstly, I would like Finnick to not have seen any clients for at least a week before tape days. Secondly, I'd like to be paid 35% of all proceeds from tapes." She demanded. There was a pause, as I considered everything.

"Alright, but I want a minimum of three tapes a month were I choose what you do, also before you start filming I have a client for each of you that is mandatory for you to do. Deal?" I stated. There was a plot already forming in my mind.

"Deal." They both said.

FPOV

When we got back to my room we found that a long list had been placed on our table. Annie snatched it up and grabbed it and read through it, when I tried to see it she held out of reach.

"No Finnick!" She shrieked laughing, as I turned her chin to meet me in a sweet light hearted kiss. I inhaled her scent, her sweet, sweet scent that was never masked with the God awful perfume some of the capital ladies wore.

"You know I'm still not giving it to you, no matter how much you kiss me I will not giving it to you." She said around the kiss. In no time I was kissing down her naked body, and massaging her voluptuous legs.

A little while later, Klarch came to pick me and Annie up for our clients. I was taken to a honeymoon suite and God knows where Annie went. When I sat down on the bed I found a printed sheet that read as follows:

**Dear Mr. Odair,**

** Through examination of your past sexual experiences, we've decided to bring in a specialist to give you more of an edge, because you are seen to be either not in it, or too soft. Ergo we are going to change that. **

I was only slightly worried about my own situation when I thought about how Annie must feel, when she walked in the room that's right, she just walked into the room. She was dressed in a corset that had red lace trim and a sexy red thong, and was carrying a large black duffle bag. She slammed that down and walked over to me and began removing what she had on. Once she was completely naked and had stripped me down she jumped on me and impaled herself on my dick.

"You're not big enough; I guess I should just go find someone bigger who can give me what I want." She groaned as she wiggled her hips feeling how big he was. She started to slide off just as he slammed her back onto him.

"No, you're what _I _want. Plus you're not in the right position to see how far I go." I growled as I picked her up and slammed her against the wall and was about to slam into her when the roof shuddered and let out a puff of grime.

"Oh, no now I'm all dirty." She simpered.

"Then we should take a shower than." I grinned than picked her up so she was looking at me and she slid her legs around my waist. I pulled the knob on the shower and warm water streamed over us.

I picked her up and slammed her into the wall and pulled her onto me. She moaned as I pumped in faster and faster, until us both had screaming orgasms.

She looked up at me, and spoke, "Fin, there's something else." and she handed me another note from the president.

*******SEVERE WARNING THIS IS REALLY BAD SO DON'T READ UNLESS YOU CAN STOMACH IT*******

APOV

I was taken to a small apartment-like place. Once I got there I sat down at the table, on the table there was a printed note.

**Dear Ms. Cresta,**

** It has recently come to our attention that you have been more of the "pants" of your relationship. And although some of our viewers will like this, we would also like to have you be meek because you seem to be just backbone. So we've decided to fix this… Have fun!**

What in the world was _that_ supposed to mean. I didn't feel like just backbone, or that I was the "pants" in Fin and my relationship. I was jerked out of my thoughts by a rough hand grabbing the back of my head, it was Finnick.

"Fin, what are you doing?" I managed to get out before I was gagged and felt my clothes being pulled off by two other people. "What…? Who-?" My questions didn't make it out because I was being suddenly choked by someone's dick. Then I felt two more be roughly shoved into my hands and so I started stroking them, still wonder what Fin was doing. That's when I felt another one slam into my pussy. I was being gangbanged by Finnick Odair and some of his friends. A particularly deep thrust jerked me out of my thoughts and I bit down on the dick in my mouth, tears pricking my eyes from the deep sudden thrust.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The man who had had himself in my mouth withdrew and stared at me. "Looks like she needs punishment," was his explanation. I whimpered. I felt my arms and legs get grabbed and be tied to the bedposts. I saw Finn come up behind me, instead of something in my pussy, I felt a finger worming itself into my butt.

"Looks like she's a virgin back there." One of them snickered. The finger soon became two, I winced as I felt my hole stretch, being pulled apart and to have a dick shove itself into me. I whined and he jammed himself into me, hard. He started pounding into me, I did nothing for me but pain but it must've been extreme pleasure for him, based on the moans emanation from behind me.

"Oh, come on boys, just one isn't punishment. Join n and pleasure yourself." He cried punctuating his sentence with a low moan. Suddenly, a dick was thrust into my mouth, whoever it was started pounding into my mouth and hitting my gag reflex, I kept choking but that didn't stop him. One of them grabbed my boobs and smashed them tightly together, and started shoving his dick in my cleavage. I was giving hand jobs to two others, and, yet another was slamming himself painfully into my pussy. The one who was having sex with my butt ejaculated his warm cum high into my ass. The once having "boob sex" did it all over my neck and boobs. I finished off the two handjobs, but there was still the dick in my mouth.

"Say you need it baby, say you want it, and then lick it all off." Said whoever it was. I moaned, gagging in response. But as I did a stream of white shot out all over his dick. Immediately several hand had shoved me to it and I was ordered to lick it all up. When I didn't I large hand smacked my butt hard and I felt someone twist my nipples until I cried out in pain and started licking.

"Good, now moan and say you need one of us to pleasure you, and finish in your sweet sweet pussy." He said as I lapped up his sour tasting cum. When I didn't react, I felt someone pinch my clit, hard. I whimpered and then moaned.

"Please, someone pleasure me, and finish in my sweet sweet pussy" I whimpered, afraid of more punishment. Suddenly one of them shoved their dicks into me pounding far into my pussy… it actually felt… good. I moaned in pleasure as we both cummed, my walls squeezing around him and shooting his seed far into me. I moaned, I was sweaty, sore, in pain, and just plain tired. I stared as Finnick who was still hard and was disgusted with him, I needed to get out fast. I grabbed my torn cloths and out them on as best as possible and ran out of there.

**Ok, I know that was a bit dark but it's a major point in how this story will pan out. Since I left you with a good chunk of story and a pretty good cliffhanger I demand 5 reviews before I update. :D-**

**Writerchic**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I apologize to everyone wh ohas waited long for this chapter. I wrote it a while ago but never found any time to type it up. I would like to send out a special shout out to COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS, your story alert ,like, made my day because I have this obsession with Cow and Cows and Cows a video on youtube that is like really creepy. **

**I've also gotten a new beta, HowLynn, she's an amzing writer who is making this story like ten times better and so much easier to write. Check out some of her stories.**

**Also, I can see how many people view STTC, it's over 600, and if I had all those people reviewing I would be SOOOO happy. Even now I have 24 people who have only alerted/favorited my story. So please review.**

APOV

Why? Why had it happened? Why did he do it? How could he change? Just, why?

_Because he hates you, that's why he hurt you._

I feel as if I have something physically ripped inside, though I know it has no corporal cause and it is as if there is a spectral mental tear within, yet the pain seems as dreadful as any bodily laceration I can imagine. I had given this man, a man who I adored, everything. Me, my love, myself. I'd laid myself bare and for what? At first, the time with someone who I'd loved forever, but was that enough. I wonder if he can imagine what I gave him or if it is even a shadow of regret to him or did he consider my bare soul and pure adoration beneath his notice. Could he have simply deemed my admiration to be without value? The time with him must have meant far less to him than it did to me. I need him more than air, yet he has abandoned that truth and left my soul screaming for help. Why did I allow him such power over me if this is the reward? My love for him is forever, yet now it is a useless adornment as hideous as the decorations on a tributes coffin.

_And what did he do with you? Even after your first time, he ripped it aside like it was nothing and then threw you away like you were too._ The voice in the back of my mind whispered. But was it true? Would Finn really do this to me? I thought back to the aforementioned first time.

What did he do that could have lead me here? He frankly cast me aside after our first time together, as if the moment meant nothing to him. The unfriendly voice in my head mocks me with my foolish actions and the way my heart has let us be strung along against all obvious truths. Yet I try to justify my mistake to that voice of logic.

He was so gentle. He cared about my needs. He seemed to want nothing for himself and only my encouragement had prompted him to lose himself in passion. I thought he cared because he only responded, never demanded. He would have been more selfish if it meant so little, wouldn't he? How could he seem to change in such a drastic way? Did he change, or did I misunderstand something because I closed my eyes to what was real?

But in my heart of heart I knew that he wasn't the Finnick that I'd fallen in love with, or the Finnick that had taken me. He was changed, and drastically at that.

Very drastic, maybe a little too drastic.

FPOV

I walk Annie out to the car. She is still in that ridiculous leather corset.

"Well," Annie started. "I have to go. Snow ordered me to report to him after our sexual intercourse, for deactivation." Deactivation, the word echoed in my mind. What in the world was she talking about?

"Annie?" I asked, wanting an explanation. She flinched, head-twitching to the side, and suddenly she stands stiff as a board.

"I am Annie… Annie… Annie" She echoed, and her voice had changed. It is abruptly fake, monotonous. "Prototype model, level 1 code 1453."

What? My mind was racing with questions about what is happening to her. It had to be Snow. This bizarre display reeks of the capital. But, why? What is his plan? How does this behavior benefit him at all? To have me have sex with someone who looked exactly like Annie, and was really a mutation, has no conceivable purpose I can figure out. It isn't right. I don't think that I'm the main focus of his plot. I don't think he means this for some punishment or he would have made certain I knew it to be a retaliatory gesture for some error I have committed against his wishes. It would make no sense to hide his anger toward me and take a chance I would miss his subtle emotional lash. So, what did he want? Was this done to keep me out of the way? Out of the way of what?

Annie.

Annie.

That's what Snow was after.

She could be in trouble right now.

As the thought sinks in, I realize the severity of what it could mean.

Annie needs me at this very moment and I am not there. I am wasting my time with a copy when the original is in trouble. I may have failed my Annie and if the penalties of it prove factual, how do I live with it?

I needed to find her immediately.

I raced off, shoving the fake Annie away, my heart hammers double time to my feet, fear charging my strides ever faster until the surroundings blur and my only clear focus is getting to the hotel.

APOV

"What do you want Snow?" I said, my voice unwavering. On the outside I appeared aloof, but on the inside I am on the verge of tears and was completely broken. But I had to keep it together, if President Snow sensed the depth of pain, he may do something that would hurt not only Finnick, who deserved it after his actions, but me as well. When the call came from President Snow, terror seeped into my heart and froze there because I had no hope of enduring his games. I have never been strong like Finnick, but now I suddenly have to be.

It is his fault that Finnick acts the way he does. His life is bound in torment, yet he is still strong, fighting unseen battles I see pieces of but don't know how to help or explain in any way other than intuition. I am certain of this truth, without any need for confession or deliberate proof. His eyes tell me more facts than any words ever will.

I don't know what Snow does that could've changed Finnick's morals so much? I do know that Snow is to blame for making Finnick heartless. He has damaged him, but I know the President is going to damage me too and he's a monster to the point that he obviously no longer feels even a drop if remorse for what he's does or who he hurts. He sits there, evilly composed as always. No, worse, he seems smug as if hurting others is the only joy he has left.

"My dear Ammi." I roll my eyes at his continued warping of my name. "It has come to my attention that Finnick has used physical violence on you to obtain sex. The technical term is rape." I stare at him, thoughts whirling around in my head. I have no idea what he wants yet, so I remain silent.

"And," he continued, "Without your consent, which makes our contract void."

I continued to stare, unsure of what his point is or what to make of his inquiry and statement.

"This means," He droned on as if he must break some unhappy news to me with all the kindness of a friend, yet his posture was alive with anticipation, "That you are no longer attached to Finnick, and…."' He trailed off and fixed me with his cold, fake sympathetic smile.

If I believe his carefully arranged face, I might leap at some hope of freedom, as if he would offer such a gift to me. No, he has no kindness in his eyes so that can't be it. The face hides the real meaning. I don't want to know the meaning that blazes in his eyes. What does he mean for me to understand, without spelling out his exact intention?

After several silent minutes of interpretation, my mind clicked through several possible interpretations until it settled on the one that was most horrible while both Finnick and I remained alive. It was both simple and clear, which is why it took so long for my mind to accept it.

Snow patiently watched me, a smile upon his lips and mirthful glee dancing in his eyes as he allowed me to comprehend his victory over any hope I could ever find in life. I now will be forced into prostitution, just like Finnick. Now, I would understand him and Finnick would finally hate me or himself enough that the last glimmer of who I loved would fade out of existence. I would fade out of existence. There would be no more Finnick and Annie. There would be two shells, whose owners we too enamored in memories of the past, that all they could do was twirl in the tides and be ravaged until broken on hopeless rocky shores.

He must've sensed that I understand what he is implying, or something he observed gave me away. "I am pleased you have put forth no argument. I hope you will be equally as docile, perhaps even honored, once you hear who your first client is?" He breathed a satisfied sigh and leaned back in his chair, smiling indulgently.

That was it, he wanted me. The only thing that had wormed out of his grasp for a while, the only thing he hadn't had. My lips cracked open. No matter why Finnick had done what he had, he hadn't told me why and I refused to give up on him before he had. Besides, I couldn't be Snow's.

"President Snow, it seems you have been misinformed." I stated calmly, speaking for the first time. "Perhaps you misinterpreted what you have been told? Or seen? I do believe I've seen camera's around the place and I do know you may enjoy that type of… entertainment." I stopped myself realizing I may have been too bold. This man, this sadistic twisted, evil man held the key to my life and the lives of my loved one's no matter how I wanted to tell him off I couldn't risk it. "What happened could be called no more than a game played by adventurous lovers" I quickly added in a soft tone.

Snow grumbled angrily. "Are you- but I thought-He-he _had _you, with other men, you gave no audible consent. You were depicted as a whore. You mean to tell me that you willingly offered yourself up to be used?" His composure had collapsed. He was wrecked, crazed. I caught a glimpse of the crazy that is usually kept locked inside.

Once I returned to Finnick's hotel room, I collapsed. It had been an act, all of it. I was broken too. I knew what Snow wanted. It disgusted me. But I still didn't know how he'd gotten Finnick to do what he did. How could he betray me? I don't cry no matter how much I want to, I knew I may be watched and if so I have to keep up my act. I break inward, but only appear tired or bored to the spies that might be watching. This entire thing disgusts me and worse, now I know that Snow wants to find some way to wedge his way into my bed as well. He somehow got Finnick to betray me already. Will he betray me again? Will Finnick pawn me to his master if the master pulls the right chain?

FPOV

I pushed open the hotel doors and stomped in. I needed to find Annie and I needed to do it now. I ran up the stairs too impatient to use the elevators. Whatever he'd was the final straw. If he harmed her or if she's dead… I don't know what I'd do without her. She was truly my everything.

I may never get over being used. Yes, I'd lost my virginity to the capital, and at the time it had felt as if I was violated and ruined I felt that no one would ever want me.

But that was nothing compared to how Annie looked at me that first day. It was nothing compared to how I'd loved her all my life and I'd been her first. I had loved her as long as I could remember. I wished to see my feelings reflected in her eyes. I was certain I did see something. I had been her first. Did it matter to her as much as it did to me? I wanted it to, so maybe I let my heart lie to me for a while. Whoever I'd become may be dead inside, but I can indulge in the occasional dream.

My sweet, sweet Annie, with her brown hair, lightened by District 4 rays. I loved her green eyes; they enchanted me in that they could flash seduction one second then exude innocence the very next so purely that it was as if her first expression was a figment of my imagination. She seemed oblivious to what a creature of opposing forces she seemed to hold within. Her small gestures and timid concept of her own power over me felt too natural to be intended. Other women attempted such coy deception, but never pulled it off to any degree of success. Annie was real. She hid so little that I had no defense to her openly offered charm.

I loved everything from the slope of her nose to the pink of her lips, to her petite body compared to mine. I loved her spirit, her realness, the way her eyes clouded over with emotion when she looked at me, her spark, her youthful spirit, the grin she saved for me, and she was absolutely perfect. She was mine.

I burst into my hotel room and caught sight of Annie crumpled on the floor in the fetal position.

"Annie." The word was barely past my lips when my throat suddenly closed at the idea that she might be hurt. The word summed up everything she is and everything she meant to me.

But she was hurt. What had Snow done to her? I must've uttered my question aloud because she answered.

I could see no physical wounds. What did he do? Her eyes flickered to me before closing, and she answered the question I had not yet asked.

"It wasn't Snow, Finnick. Snow may have added wood to the flames but you're the one who ignited my pain."

**Thank you for reading. Why don;t you show your appreciation by reviewing. Just a simple I like it or I don't. Even if you hate it tell me why you hate it. **

**Also, if you have anything you believe would make the story better or things you'd like to see please tell me, I will try to include it and I'd love the enthusiasm.**

**QUICK NOTE: I AM CURRENTY LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR A NEW RENESMEE/JACOB TWILIGHT FIC, RATED M FOR DARK THEMES REVIEW/PM/EMAIL ME AT IF YOUR INTERESTED.**


End file.
